Dearly Beloved
by Gaara123
Summary: read the story please SoraxRiku yaoi Fooly cooly stuff
1. brake up

Dearly Beloved

_+Chapter 1_

"Kairi,I wanna break-up!" Sora yelled in pure indignation and out of nowhere.

"What! But Sora, why? Everything's going so well! What happened?" Kairi was upset and confused as to what brought this on. But also a little afraid.

"Oh, don't act innocent bitch." He glared at Kairi, wondering how long she's been lying to him.

"Sora, I don't understand what your talking about." She answered back, taking a small step forward, her eyes in shock and her hands tight against her chest.

"Your fucking man sex that's what I'm talking about!" Sora yelled at her, his face full of hatred and rage.

"I-I can explain if you just give me a chance!" Kairi stuttered, taking another step forward and reaching out to him.

"Can you?" Sora asked as he met Kairi's eyes."Well tell me why you fucked your neighbor and couldn't fuck me?" Sora stormed out of the room, slamming the door, uttering curses under his breath.

Kairi's eyes starting watering as she opened the door and called out to him."Sora! Please don't go! Just give me a minute!"

"Ha funny, go tell man sex not to stop."

Sora left her house and started walking home. On his way, he saw Xemnas across the street, walking his way. At that moment, Sora was at war with his self. He was contemplating if he should run up to Xemnas and beat him to a pulp or just keep walking. Although what happened was better, Xemnas came to him.

He had a big smile on his face as he greeted Sora."Hey Sora, how's it going?"

"Not so well. . ." Sora replied, avoiding his gaze.

"You and Kairi hit it off yet? Or did she turn you down?" Xemnas smirked, knowing that he was troubled and found it the perfect time to torture him.

_No, she was to busy with your dick in her mouth to ask me if I wanted to fuck' _Sora thought.

"_No, we broke up." He replied through his teeth._

"Aww, why? She's such a good girl." Xemnas said with a light smirk.

Sora looked disgusted at the smirk and said "She wasn't such a good girl."

Xemnas saw Kairi running toward them with tears running down her face screaming for Sora to stop. While Xemnas was turning to look at Sora.

POW!

Sora's fist clashed with his face.

"What the fuck was that for!" Xemnas asked looking dumbfound, his hand on his cheek.

"For fucking her." Sora said as Kairi ran to Xemnas's side.

"Sora, I can explain!" He said thinking up something.

"Oh shit, man sex can explain." Sora yelled to grab peoples attention. "What lie do you have?"

Sora was blinded by rage—taking things to far— to realize that he was acting like a complete jerk, and Xemnas told Sora the truth.

"Yeah, your right Kairi and I have been fucking."

Once he said that, Sora turned into a emotional wreck, tears formed in his eyes. He glared at Xemnas and gave his face a hardy greeting with his foot.

"Sora stop!" Kairi screeched holding Xemnas as blood rushed from his nose.

Sora turned on his heel and walked away clenching his fist to hold back the low sobs. He walked home thinking of what he did and how betrayed he felt. Once Sora entered his house went up to his room and fell asleep.

3 HOURS LATER

Sora awoke to a angry little brother. "Phone." He said, word laced with hate.

"Hello?" Sora said, groggy, with his face in the pillow.

"Hey Sora, how's it going?" A voice said.

"Bad. . .who is this?" Sora asked, still not fully awake.

"It's Riku."

"Oh."

"But what's so bad?"

"Kairi and I just broke up."

"Oh, do you wanna talk about it?" Riku asked out of concern for his friend.

"No, not right now."

"Okay then, hey you wanna come over? My parents wouldn't mind, plus there gone." Riku

asked with a eager voice.

"Bro, I need the phone. Now!" Sora's brother yelled from the door.

"Roxas, are you blind! Can't you see I'm on it?"

"I need to call Axel back before he gets mad." Roxas said approaching Sora.

"Fine. Sora said and turned back to end the conversation with Riku. "I'll be there just give me some time to get ready." Riku agreed and hung up.

Sora looked at Roxas and said "Thought mom told you not to talk or see Axel again after she found you to kanoddling in her bed."

"Yeah, she did but I don't care." Roxas said as he dialed Axel's number and walked out.

Sora got the things he needed and told his mom where he was going and walked to Riku's house. It was gonna be a while till he got to Riku's house but at least he wouldn't be alone in his room.

Riku was getting everything thing ready for Sora's arrival. He straighten his room, set out some snacks and picked a movie and some game to play. When he finished, the door bell rung. Riku welcomed Sora in and set his bag in his room, when Riku came back Sora was eating a bag of chips. Riku took the bag from Sora and watched as he looked at his empty hand where the bag once was. After 30 seconds Sora turned around with a blank look on his face and tried to take the back but Riku stretched his arm up high.

"No fair give it back." Sora said in a low voice.

"Reach for it." Riku teased.

Sora tried but was to far away, he stepped up close to Riku and reached again but was still to far. He then stood on his tippy toe and he was so close he just needed to stretch a little more.

Riku had just realized just how beautiful Sora really was.

He noticed every detail of his facial feature, like how his eyes had a lovely shade of sapphire. And how his lips are full and looked so soft. And how his skin looked so smooth and his hair was so shiny. And then Riku realized how close they where, so close that he felt Sora's heart beat against his chest.

And then Sora moaned and Riku's pants became tighter. He gave Sora back the chips and sat on the sofa. Sora sat next to him and turned on the TV, Riku grabbed a pillow and sat it in his lap. Sora flipped through some channels and noticed the pillow and laded his had on it. He looked up at Riku, whose face held complete shook.

"Riku, is something wrong?" Sora asked touching Riku's face

"Nothing, you want a soda?" Riku asked, turning his face away.

"Yeah." Sora said jumping up.

"Okay you go get them while I go to the restroom."

Sora walked to the kitchen and Riku went to the restroom. When Riku returned he saw Sora as well two sodas and a Popsicle hanging out his mouth.

Riku envied the Popsicle hanging from Sora's lovely lips, wait what was he thinking Sora was his friend and that was it.

_Whats wrong with Riku? He's acting weird.'_ Sora sat the drinks down and stood in front of Riku. When Riku noticed Sora was there his heart raced. Sora pulled the Popsicle out and he had Riku's full attention.

"Riku, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oh, um, i-it's nothing. Just thinking." Riku replied looking into Sora's sapphire eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Sora knew that something was wrong with his friend and he wanted to know what.

They set back on the sofa and watched The Grudge, it wasn't scary but Sora jumped anyway. After it finshed, Riku teased Soraa on how scared he was. Sora argued back saying that he wasn't scared. He was pouting and Riku laughed.

After beating Sora at game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Riku went and got in the shower. Afterwards, Sora got in. Once done, Sora had misplaced his clothes and wondered if Riku knew where they were.

"Hey, Riku where did you put my things?" Sora asked walking over to him.

Riku was speechless when he saw Sora with the towel riding low on his small waist, and the drops of water that glistened on his chest. Riku's eyes wondered down in the direction of Sora's member but was stopped when Sora called his name.

"Oh, sorry, your stuff's in the closet." Riku said, pointing behind Sora.

Sora turned around and opened the closet and saw his bag on the floor. Sora bend over and looked for the things he needed. Riku's attention was on Sora's ass until he laid out on his full sized bed and put his head in the pillow. When Sora returned to the restroom Riku sat up and placed his erect member in a more comfortable position.

* * *

Sora planned on staying the night and he already called home and told them, so they would not worry and expect him. He laid a blanket on the floor and Riku threw him a pillow and turned off the lights.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Riku, can I sleep with you?" Sora asked holding his pillow.

"Sure." Riku said looking at Sora's outline and saw how fragile he looked.

"Can I be on the inside?"

"Okay," Riku said. "Scared cat." Riku mocked.

"So what?" Sora asked innocently "You can protect me from any monsters."

"Yeah, I guess I'll protect the little baby from the bad, heartless monsters." Riku smirked while rubbing Sora's head.

They both talked a while and then fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to leave you all so dry, but I'm tired. But to make it up to you, I'll write a chapter of the love the two make. Review._

_Please and thank you._

_Kanoddling: fucking (simple as that)_

x/\xx/\xx/\xx/\xx/\xx/\xx/\xx/\x

_Luna's Corner: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm sorta the helper for this story. You see, my friend (your author), has some bad grammar issues, and so I decided to help him out. So far, I've enjoyed this first chapter and hated on correcting this guy's errors. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope to see ya next chapter! Bye byes! _


	2. Can't sleep

Chapter 2

Sora woke in a cold sweat, he had had a nightmare that the grudge girl was after him. He look around the room, he saw a shadow in the conner and got scared. Then heard a noise next to him, he became paralyzed with fear and didn't want to look. He soon realized that he wasn't in his room cause it was to organized and the bed was bigger. Then he remembered Riku was next to him, he heard a noise from the other side of the bed room door and got really scared he moved closer to Riku and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked startling Sora.

"I got scared and I can't go back to sleep." Sora replied

"Okay, how about we talk tell you go to sleep." Riku said sitting up.

"Talk about what?"

"How about you tell me why you and Kairi broke up."

"Okay, but can you turn on the lights first."

Riku moved to turn on the light and Sora told Riku about how Kairi and Xemnas were plowing**(1)**each and how he found out they were.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXSoraXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Sora was finished he started crying loudly. Riku told Sora comforting words and rubbed his back. In return Sora put his face on Riku's chest and cried getting his shirt wet. Riku placed his hand under Sora's chin and lifted his head to where they were looking at each other.

"Sora it's gonna be okay, Kairi's a free spirit**(2)**." Riku said wiping away a tear. Sora smiled and Riku kissed Sora.

Sora didn't push Riku away, he just clung to Riku's shirt. Riku pushed Sora onto his back and continued kissing him. He slipped his hand under Sora's shirt and caressed his stomach and sides. Sora released Riku's shirt and placed them into Riku's sliver hair. Riku kissed along Sora's jawbone and down his neck while his hands lifted Sora's shirt. Riku started massaging Sora's nipples with his tongue while he removed his shirt. Riku bit lightly on Sora's nipple making Sora moan as he snatched Riku's shirt off. When Riku sat up and took his shirt completely off Sora pulled him into a rough kiss. Sora invaded Riku's mouth, fought for dominance and lost. Sora rolled Riku onto his back and started kissing him along his jawbone and biting him on his neck and collarbone. When Sora got to Riku's nipples he suck on one and played with the other between his fingers. Sora sat up and thought about what he was doing and looked at Riku and saw the look on his face was of surprise and pleasure. Riku put his arms around Sora's waist and slipped his hands into Sora's pants. A squeak came from Sora when he felt Riku's hands on his ass and Sora gave Riku a quick kiss.

"Cute." Riku said before flipping Sora onto his back.

Sora look at Riku curiously as Riku kiss down his chest. Sora's eyes widened as he felt Riku's fingers latch onto the waist band of his shorts and slowly start to pull them down. When his pants was down he realized that he had a erection. Riku looked at Sora, his emerald eye shaded by his silver hair, and took the head of Sora's cock into his mouth. Sora released a moan of bliss as he placed his hand on Riku's head. Sora arched his back when Riku started to take more of Sora into his mouth.

_'Can't believe how good Riku is at this.'_ Sora thought and all thoughts about what he was doing disappeared.

Riku took Sora as far as he could get him into his mouth, Sora moaned louder, and Riku began to lick around the head.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Riku replied with another lick.

"Riku, please more." Sora begged in a low voice.

Riku took Sora into his mouth one last time before returning up to kissing Sora. Sora felt Riku's shorts brush against his cock and gridded against Riku in a attempt for pleasure. Riku moaned once he felt the contact against his own erect cock. Sora heard it and rolled Riku onto his back and sitting on top of him . Sora kissed Riku as he gridded his hips against Riku's cock, Riku moaned into the kiss and grabbed Sora's hips.

Sora kissed down Riku's body and yanked off his pants. Sora grabbed Riku's cock and licked on the head.

_'I can,t believe I'm about to do this.' _Sora thought as he moved his hand up and down Riku's cock.

_'I can't believe Sora's about to do this.' _Riku thought as he looked down and saw how Sora hesitated with his ruse.

"Sora if you don't want to..." Riku was cut off by the sudden heat around his cock.

Riku felt how good Sora was with his mouth but felt as if he was rushing. Riku let Sora continue with it for a while.

Riku grabbed Sora by his hair and pulled him into a kiss, before flipping him onto his stomach. Sora was surprised by the ease of how Riku flipped him. Sora felt Riku's hand on caressing his ass and his lips kissing his neck.

"Riku..." Sora said looking back.

"What?" Riku said rubbing his finger over Sora's hole.

"Nothing, Just hurry up." Sora said in a innocent voice. With that approval Riku pushed his finger in, and Sora stiffened.

Riku kissed Sora along his back and whispered into his ear.

"Relax, if you don't its gonna hurt." Riku said pushing his finger deeper.

"Just do it." Sora yelled.

Riku looked surprised by the tone of Sora's voice. Riku flipped Sora onto his back and positioned his self at Sora's entrance and look at Sora.

"Riku just do it now!" Sora said glaring at Riku.

Riku pushed his self in and Sora tensed up. Riku stopped and waited for Sora to give him a okay, when he heard Sora say okay he pushed all the way in.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked slowly pulling out.

"Don't treat me like some fragile bitch."Sora said rapping his legs around Riku's waist.

Riku moved closer to Sora and kissed while he lightly move in Sora. Sora moaned and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"Harder Riku." Sora begged.

Riku started thrusting harder and faster, Sora moaned louder.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXRikuXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Riku was about to cum when he pulled out and laid to the side. Sora reached over and grabbed Riku's cock and started jacking him off while he positioned his mouth over Riku's member. Sora started Sucking on it and Riku moaned as he exploded in Sora's mouth. Sora sallowed every drop as he crawled up and kissed Riku. Sora sat up and started jacking his self off. Riku sat up and kissed Sora and grabbed Sora's cock and jacked him off. When Sora started moaning Riku laid Sora on his back and finished the job with his mouth. When Sora came Riku caught most of it with his mouth and licked up the rest.

Riku laid on the bed and Sora cuddled up in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXFinXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

yay! Chapter 2 is done thanks to everyone that reviewed there is more on the way

1)plowingfucking

2)free spirithoe


	3. thinking

Chapter 3

The next day Riku and Sora haven't said anything about last night, Sora really haven't said much really. Riku tried his best to start a conversation with him but Sora shut him down every time. He tried everything to start a conversation asking Sora what he wanted to eat, what he wanted to do, and if he wanted to go somewhere.

"Sora hows your..." Riku was cut of by Sora's cell.

It seemed that he was talking to Roxas, Riku was worried about what could've happened to make Sora look so confused and worried.

"_Could it have been last night, I was his fist time and it was with me. What if he didn't want to do it with me, I hope he don't feel insecure now."_ Riku thought mentally kicking his self

Sora was finally off the phone so Riku took the chance to ask him about last night and hoped it wasn't he wasn't the reason for Sora's insecurity.

"Sora about last night..." Riku was cut off again.

"I have to go, mom and Roxas are fighting and I have to keep the peace." Sora said gathering his thing.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Riku asked.

"No."

"Okay bye then."

Sora left with out a word and that being the only conversation they had since last night, Riku felt like he was being avoided.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXSoraXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora walked home think about last night, he didn't know if he wanted it or not the only thing he knew was the pain that he was now feeling was bad. He wondered how Riku felt, and how was he going to stop the fight at his house.

Sora reached the front door and heard something breakable hit the door before he opened it.

"What are you fighting about!" Sora yelled from the doorway.

"Well you brother asked me to take him to his friends house, but I know he going to go see Axel." their mom said with a disgusting tone. Sora looked at Roxas and saw how he looked at her.

"I told you..." Roxas was cut off but Sora

"Why do you hate Axel so much."

"Cause." their mother stated bluntly.

"Cause what? Cause he's gay." Sora said with no expression.

"Yes...wait no. it's not that." She said confused to what her son was trying to get at.

"Then what is it mother." Sora said dragging the last word.

"Okay yeah that it tha..." She stopped when she saw Roxas about to cry.

"So do you hate me to." He said as a single tear ran down his face.

"Roxas I didn't mean it like that." she said approached him extending her arm.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled as he ran up to his room.

"Roxas wait." she said walking toward the stairs

"Don't you've done enough." Sora said as he walk up the stairs after Roxas.

Sora walked in Roxas's room and sat on his bed.

"Does she hate me." Roxas cried into his pillow.

"No." Sora said rubbing his back.

Roxas looked at Sora and saw a sad expression on his usual cheerful face.

"Sora are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you look sad."

"I'm only Cause your sad."

"Well you don't have to be sad cause I'm sad. You just stay you normal cheerful self."

"Okay."

"I really want to talk to him."

"So call him."

"But what if mom picks up."

"Well..." Sora was cut off (A/N: finally)

"We have even done anything besides kissing." Roxas said with a little sadness in his voice.

Sora felt bad, Roxas and Axel haven't gone all the way and him and Riku has and they weren't even dating.

"You must really like him." Sora said looking at the floor.

"I really do, he's nice to me and buys me things every when I don't want it. Besides he's soooo cute and his temper makes him even cuter. Roxas said with a smile.

"Okay how about..."

"Roxas I'm sorry for earlier I was out of line." Their mom said interrupting Sora. "If you like him so much and does those things for you then I'm okay with it."

Sora was shocked and Roxas was happy yet confused.

"But your still not going to his house."

"But..." Roxas was cut off.

"Can we go to the park then?" Sora asked.

"I don't see why not, Who's gonna be there."

"Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie and more." Sora said throwing his arm around his brother.

"Oh your little girlfriend is gonna be there."

"yeah."

"But you..." Roxas stopped when he felt Sora tighten his grip.

"Okay then."there mother said as she walked out.

Sora stood up and gestured for Roxas to follow as they left for the park.

"Roxas the only reason I asked to go to the park is so u could go to Axel's house."

"But where will you be?"

"I'll be at the park."

"But isn't Kairi there?"

"No shes at the beach."

"Oh okay." Roxas said before he walked off towards Axel's house.

Sora arrived at the park and saw a few little kids running and playing. He saw one swing that no one was on and decided to sit there and relax.

Sora soon found his self think of Riku. He was thinking about what Riku thought about him and how did he feel about him.

He was so confused, he didn't know if he liked Riku, if he liked the sex, or was it frustration that lead him to fucking his best friend. He continued thinking on the subject for what seemed like for ever.

"Don't you have friends your own age." A voice said from behind him.

"Look kid" he turned and only saw someone's belly button till him eyes met green eyes "Riku."

"Hey."

"Why are you here."

"Well I walked to the store and the park is on the way." Riku said smiling.

"Okay your stupid and that no longer important."

"I am not stupid." Riku protested.

"Any who, I wanted to you about last night."

"I did to, how are you feeling about it. You pretty much avoided talking to me."

"It was a mistake, I didn't mean to..." Sora avoided making eye contact, afraid of what Riku's eyes may hold.

"A mistake."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question."

"...I just need time to think this over thats all."

"Whats to think about, you said it was a mistake."

"It was but..."

"Well when you think it through tell me what you come up." That was the last thing Riku said before he left Sora to his thoughts.

Sora watched Riku as he left the park heading home, as he watched he pondered the thought that he might like Riku for more then a friend.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXRikuXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas returned to the park where Sora was waiting. They walked back home and both were silent till they got home. Once they got home Sora went into his room and Roxas went into his room but then went into Sora's room and laid on his stomach on Sora's bed.

Sora looked at Roxas hit him on his ass and whispered "Your ass hurt."

Roxas glared at Sora "Yes it does and I would like it if you didn't hit it."

"Okay I won't I'll leave it to Axel." He said with a smirk.

"What gave it away?"

"Well you were walking funny and your laying on your stomach."

"So?"

"So, you laying on your stomach mean your back and ass hurt." Sora stated as he climbed over his brother.

"Well you seem to know a lot about it." Roxas said as he turned to his brother.

"...Hey chowder's on!"

They watched Chowder and not to after that Roxas was sleep so Sora fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late update I hit a writers block and was just sitting there with a blank face and sorry for the stupid ended.


	4. Solution or not

Solution

Sora woke up around 9:30 and realized Roxas was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. He climbed over him and put his shoes on.

He woke his brother and told him he was going out and not to tell there mom. Roxas nodded and fell back to sleep.

Sora approached to window and climbed down the tree. He rowed out to the island and walk along the beach. He look out on the water and saw how the full moon reflected off the water which reminded him of Riku's hair. He removed his shoes and walked in the water, he walk till he was in front of the shack that lead to the bridge that lead to the mount where Riku beat him 99 times.

He walked out onto the bridge and saw a shadowy figure sitting on the that tree that's oddly bent.

_'What loser is on the island this late.' _after a while he remembered he was on the island so late, but he had a reason. And that reason was that he was torn between telling Riku he loved him or not tell him and live with the thought of _'What could have happened'._ He wanted his tree spot and he wanna be alone.

He walked up to the person to push them away from his spot even if he had to fight. He walked up behind the person and was about to punch he when he noticed the silver hair that blew in the wind. He was taken back a few steps back and was about to leave when emerald eyes studied his fram.

"Riku I..." Sora said shuddering

"Yes, what is it?" Riku asked.

"I've thought it over and..."

"Sora don't bather." Riku said in a upset tone.

"But Riku I l..."

"Sora please stop."

Sora watched Riku as he walked pass him, through the shack, and onto the dock before Sora ran after him. He stood on the dock yelling Riku's name and asking him to come back, but he wouldn't stop he just kept rowing.

When Riku was out of sight Sora fell to his knees and sobbed feeling empty and alone. After 5 minutes of crying under the moonlight he got in his boat and rowed home.

Sora climbed through the and fell on the floor, startling Roxas, and walked to his bed and curled up as tears ran down his face.

"Sora is something Wrong?" Roxas asked as he poked his brother in his arm.

"Nothing." Said Sora as he buried his face in his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry and the shortness and the stupid hoped you liked it.


	5. Dream and Dinner

Dreams And Dinner

"Riku I love you."

"I know Sora, I love you to." Riku said as he pulled Sora into a tight embrace.

Sora looked into Riku's green eye and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Stop bring so cute." Riku joked.

"I don't know how." Sora replied laughing.

"Then I'll do what I do to you." Riku said as he pushed Sora onto the bed and kissed him sweetly.

Sora rapped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him back. Riku licked Sora's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips and let his boyfriend's tongue explore his hot mouth. There tongues massaged one another, as Sora let Riku's hand caress his body.

Riku kissed along his jaw bone and sucked on his neck, Sora released a small moan of pleasure.

"Sora."

"Y..yeah."

Riku leaned his head closer to Sora ear and whispered "Wake up."

Sora looked at Riku bewildered and tried to think about what Riku was talking about.

"Wake up Sora." he said again.

"I am awake, this is really happening."

"No your sleep and this is a dream."

"No, it can't be." Sora said as Riku started shaking him furiously.

Sora sat up in his own bed and realized it really was a dream.\

"Finally." A voice said from next to him

"..." Sora glared at his brother.

"And do something about will you." Roxas said Pointing toward Sora's pants.

Sora looked down, noticed the uprise in his pants, and covered it with his hand as he blushed from embarrassment.

"Any who, mother has something planed today and won't tell me."

"Why not, I wonder what it is."

"I wonder why you was moaning in your sleep." Roxas said with a questioning look at his brother.

"Well...I...umm..." Sora struggled to find words.

"Ohhhh Riku!" Roxas teased mocking Sora "Could my brother have a crush on his best friend." Roxas teased again.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Sora said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"gasp My brother is dating his best friend." Roxas said shocked.

"It's not a big deal." Sora said as he turned his head.

"Yes it is, your bff is now your Bff." Roxas said as he though his hands up.

"But he wouldn't listen to me last night."

"So blow up his phone."

"But he wouldn't be able to talk to me."

Roxas stare at his brother as if he were a ass. "No you ass, call him till he listens to you."

"But what if he hangs up?" Sora said looking at his brother.

"Call him back." Roxas said as he slapped Sora in his head.

Sora grabbed his phone and started dialing Riku's cell. The phone rolled over to voice mail 8 times before Sora left a voice mail. Sora was so upset that Riku didn't answer that tears rolled down his face involuntarily. He didn't know why he was crying, the only thing he knew was that he wanted to talk to Riku and that he was glad Roxas left.

He called Riku 10 more time and left a voice mail 5 times. After 5 minutes he called once more but left no voice mail. But after a hour he called, no answer, so he left a long voice mail till the voice mail beeped so he called again and finished the message.

Sora was severely upset that Riku didn't answer nor call back, so he decided to leave one last voice mail but the message box was full. Sora grabbed his blanket and curled up with it, as he sobbed silently.

After crying for what seemed like a hellish eternity to Roxas (who was outside Sora's door listening) heard Sora move off his bed. He ran to his room and laid on his pretending to be sleep while his brother washed his face in the bathroom. Roxas walked into Sora's room, sat on his bed and waited for his brother to return.

Sora's cell begun to ring and as soon as it did Roxas heard Sora run down the hall. He watched as his brother slipped and crawled into the the room.

"Riku!" Sora said not even checking to see if it was him.

"Are you okay you sound out of breath?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah I'm okay Riku, I was just..."

"Running to get to the phone." Roxas said loudly so Riku could hear him.

Sora reached up and slapped Roxas playfully.

"Why did you call me so much?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About yesterday." Sora said as his voice dropped to a whisper and Roxas tried to walk out but Sora grabbed his pants.

"What's to talk about you clearly don't feel the same way I do." Said Riku with a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"You got it all wrong I do I really do." He responded as tears started running down his face.

"Really." Riku said with a uplifting tone.

"Really, every since that night when I was over your house and we...you know."

"Yeah."

"At first I was confused I didn't know what to think, everything seemed to remind me of you." Riku remained silent "Riku I love you."

"I know Sora, I love you to."

Sora was so happy to here those words that he had no words to say, he was speechless. Luckily his mother came in and gave him something to talk about.

"Hey Roxas bring Axel over and Sora you can bring your girlfriend." She said with a smile.

"Whats the occasion." Roxas asked.

"Oh, just a mother trying to get to know who my kids are dating."

"When?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Tonight." She said smiling as she walked off.

Sora was over joyed, Roxas was completely shocked for the second time that day and Riku had mixed emotions.

"Riku." Sora said sweetly

"Are you sure we've only been together for a little over 4 minutes." He said in a I'm-not-so-sure tone

"Come on, if it goes bad I'll make it up to you."

"Okay then I'll come."

"YAY! But how should I dress, I'm so excited I can't think right."

Riku loved how Sora was so excited about him coming over, but thought it was to soon for him to meet his mom. He met her before but on different terms, terms where they weren't dating.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower so I'll see you later."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Sora walked to his closet looking for something nice but not something that goes overboard. He turned around and saw that Roxas had not moved since there mom left. He walked over and pushed him lightly to see if he would react. He twitched slightly and grabbed a handful of Sora's hair.

"Do you think she's serious?"

Sora didn't answer he just smiled and walked toward the bathroom. Meanwhile Roxas called Axel and informed him about the dinner party and that his mom wanted to met him.

* * *

_Sorry to just leave you girls and guy (if any) hoped you liked it_

_Please review _


	6. dinner talk

Conversation

Sora had just got out the shower and was walking back to his room an was waking back to his room to get his cloths. Roxas was in his room talking to Axel about the dinner arrangements. He walk into his room and got dressed and checked his self in his full body mirror in the back of his walk-in closet. His red shirt fit perfectly, it showed his curves and wasn't to tight. His black jeans matched perfectly with the designs on his shirt. He look for the right shoes to wear with the attire.

Once he decided he walked into the kitchen where his mom was cooking and just sat and watched.

"Well you sure are dressed up." His mom said with a smile.

"Do you think it's to dressy?" Sora asked as he looked at his self.

"No."

"Oh, shouldn't you be getting ready." Sora said as he looked his mom over.

"I will, I just have to put the chicken in the oven."

"Okay." He said as he was about to walk back up stairs.

"Oh Sora I want you and Roxas to serve." She called after him.

"Okay." He said as he when and informed Roxas on there mother plan.

Roxas Sat up and headed towards the shower, so did there mother while Sora went down stairs and set the table.

Sora heard a knock at the door whilst he was still finishing the table. Once he finished he opened the door reviling his silver haired love and hour early.

"Wow! You look great." Riku said as he looked Sora over.

"Thanks, so do you." Sora replied as he looked over Riku. "Come in." As Riku walked by he noticed the black shirt Riku wore showed off his belly button.

"Am I early." He asked as he faced Sora.

"A little" Sora said "but you can wait in my room."

"Okay." He said as he headed toward the stair.

Sora walked back into the kitchen and checked on the food as his mom walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Sora could you turn everything off." She asked in a soft voice.

He did as she asked as a knock came to the door.

"Well that must be Axel." Sora said with a smile.

His mother face held complete shock to his words. "Well I guess we must be Waiting on your date then."

"Nope we can get started." Sora said. Walking toward the stairs. "I'll go tell them to get ready."

He walked up the stairs and told Riku and Roxas that dinner is ready. They walked down, Roxas and Sora walking into the kitchen and Riku slipped behind there mom while she shoot daggers at Axel. Sora and Roxas returned with the plates filled with food and placed them on the table.

There mother turn toward the table and noticed Riku sitting there. "I didn't know we would have a 6th guest."

"There is no 6th." Roxas said with a smirk.

He face showed mixed emotions, and one looked like someone slapped her. "Wait so Sora doesn't have a date."

"He has a date." Riku said from the table.

"Oh she couldn't make it." She said with a twisted smile.

Sora and Roxas glared at her "Mother." Roxas said while he sat down in front of one of the plates.

She glanced at the table. " Oh, it seems you've forgot the salt and pepper." She walked into the kitchen in order to retrieve the forgotten items.

Sora made his self comfortable next to Riku whilst Axel sat next to Roxas. The two brothers sat next to where there mother would be sitting so that she wouldn't fight with there dates.

They heard a scream and saw a vase being thrown across the kitchen before the clearly crazy lady exited the kitchen. She sat down, placed the salt and pepper on the table, and smiled politely at everyone. Axel and Riku looked at her as if she was crazy and Sora and Roxas looked at there plates.

They ate and held small conversations laughed. She told there boyfriends embarrassing stories that they laughed at, but made Sora and Roxas blush.

Once they finished the main course Sora and Roxas picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen.

Once they were out of sight there mother looked at her sons dates. "Riku I'm pretty sure you to know that Sora soft so be gentle with him don't be to rough you know." Riku looked at her like she need was crazy as she turned and faced Axel. "And Axel I know you know that Roxas is pretty hardy and probably likes it rough, but try not to hurt him to much okay."

"Well I don't know to much about Roxas, but Sora like it rough and don't like to be treated like he's fragile." Riku said while looking at her.

"And Roxas likes it slow and gentle." Axel said smiling.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Almost two years." Axel said

"Three hours." Riku said avoiding both there gazes.

"And how many times have you had sex?"

"Once" They said in unison.

"When?"

"yesterday." Axel said with a sigh.

"Two days ago."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled as the to returned from the kitchen.

"What happened?" They asked as the set 3 plates down down on the table.

"Oh I was just telling them that I'm going to Los Vegas with my man friend for 3 or more days and they are in charge." She said smiling.

"Where are they gonna sleep?" Sora asked taking a bite of the cake.

"With you Of course."

"But his bed isn't big enough." Riku said as he feed Sora Some cake.

She glared and mumbled something rude before continuing "Then you'll sleep in my bed."

"When are you leaving?" Roxas asked as he leaned on Axel.

"In about 15 minutes." she said looking at her watch.

"What!" they said in unison.

"Whoops, my bad 5 minutes." She said running to her room and getting her stuff.

Sora and Roxas stood and followed after her.

"Riku can you put up the dishes." Sora called back

"You to Axel." Roxas said as he entered the room. "Your putting them in charge." They both yelled

"yep, they seem to listen and are responsible."

"So are we." They said in unison.

She turned and laughed and continued packing.

"Is this punishment for something?" Sora ask.

"Yes." she said bluntly.

"What did we do?" Roxas asked

"Roxas you did nothing, Sora did." She said turning toward her sons.

"What did I do?"

"You plowed your boyfriend two days before you started dating." Said in a flat voice. "But Roxas you held out for almost two years, I thought you two had already did it."

"No I wasn't ready and he didn't wanna force me."

"We were ready and no one was forced."

"Yeah and you weren't dating."

"Wow Sora you lost you virginity before me." Roxas teased.

"Your not helping." Sora snapped.

"Anyways I've took the liberty to buy the necessary thing you would need, food, condoms, soda, snacks and two French maid outfits."

"Why two?" Roxas asked.

"One is for you." She said as she zipped up her bag.

Sora laughed as his brother blushed.

"Lucky for Sora I bought the second in his size." She said smiling.

"I'm not wearing that." Sora said.

"But Riku said he wanted to see you in it so he could take it of with his mouth." Roxas laughed as Sora blushed. "Axel said the same thing." They sighed at how pervy there there boyfriends were. "And I got the thongs that you wear under the stockings.

The door bell rung and she motioned for them to go and put them on. They walked to the restroom and get dressed as she left the room. Before she left the informed Axel and Riku of her plan as she walked out the door.

Sora and Roxas walked up to them as the sat on the sofa. The stocking covered there smooth legs, the black and white dress they wore puffed out and stopped nowhere near mid-thigh. And the back was a big white bow that hugged tightly around there hips and the ribbons hung down to the back of there knees. Sitting on top of there heads was a black and white tiara like headband. And white gloves that came up to there elbows.

"Sora go pick out a so we can watch." Riku said grinning.

"You to Roxy." Axel said also grinning.

They walked over toward the TV and got down on there knees looking for a movie.

"What kinda movie you wanna watch." Soar asked as he fell to his hands.

"A scary movie." Riku said and he watched Sora.

"I don't like scary movies." Sora pouted.

"Don't worry I'll be here." Riku said reassuring Sora.

Roxas fell down next to his brother and placed a hand on a DVD case. "How about Shutter?" Roxas asked as he looked back at Axel.

"Not scary enough."

"Okay how about The eye."

"Okay"

They set up the movie, Sora sat next to Riku and Roxas dimmed the lights.

Half way into the movie Sora was scared and was now sitting on Riku with is arms wrapped around his neck.

Once the movie was over Sora have his face buried in Riku's neck. Riku carried Sora into the room and laid him on the bed. And kissed him softly.

* * *

_Sex in the next two chapter boys and girls so stay tune and please review._


	7. Roxy Darling

Roxy Darling

Axel and Roxas were still watching TV after Riku carried Sora into the room to do who knows what. Axel eyed Roxas hungrily. His eyes roamed over his boyfriends legs as he licked his lips.

"Axel it's nothing on TV." Roxas said as he flipped through the channels.

"Well I have a suggestion." Axel said as he caressed Roxas's inner thigh with his thumb.

Roxas leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "Well what do you have in mind."

"Well how about I carry you up to you room and take you down."

"What if Sora needs something?"

"He has Riku" Axel said moving closer to Roxas "He can help him."

"But..."

"No buts Roxy." He said in a soft voice as he place a finger over his lips.

Roxas glanced at Axel as he took his finger in his mouth and gentle sucked. Axel loved the sight of his uke sucking on his finger, he pulled his finger out an placed a kiss on his soft lips.

Axel stood up and picked Roxas up bridal style and carried him up to his room. He laid him on the bed and placed another kiss on his lips as his hand moved up to the hem of his stockings.

"I want you to take them off with your mouth." Roxas said before Axel had a chance to pull them down.

Axel looked at him, Roxas returned the gaze with half lid eye. Axel kissed Roxas quickly before moving down to his hips. He moved the skirt and placed his teeth in the edge of his stockings and pulled them down. When he got them down to his knees he moved back up to the piece of clothing that was stopping him from his goal. Axel pulled the thong down with with his mouth to reveal a very ready Roxy.

"Well what do we have here." Axel teased as he licked off the precum off the tip.

"Axel don't tease me." Roxas pleaded in a low voice.

"But I love teasing you." He said before licking the tip once again, making Roxas moan.

"You lousy jer..." Roxas could only moan as Axel took the head of his cock into his mouth.

His head bobbed taking a little more each time he went down. Roxas laced one hand in Axel's hard and clutched the pillow with the other. He took the whole erect cock into his mouth and held it there while he moved his tongue over the bottom.

Roxas pulled Axel off his cock and into a rough kiss. He took this chance to unzip his dress and remove Axel's shirt. Axel latched his self onto his boyfriends nipple and massaged it with his tongue and the other with his fingers. Roxas hugged Axel while he sucked his nipple. He reached down to his cock and started jacking off till his hand was knocked away.

"Only I can pleasure you." He whispered before attaching his self to the sensitive skin under Roxas ear.

His hands fell to Axel's pants and worked on taking them off. He pulled them down to where they pooled around Axel's knees and laid his hand on his hips.

Axel continued to attack his neck, while Roxas rubbed his ass. Axel leaded forward and Roxas took that chance to push a finger into his boyfriends tight ass.

"Roxas" he moaned out as he clenched to his shoulder.

He removed his finger and pushed him onto his back and removed his pants before putting his finger back in his ass.

"Moan for me Axel." He said as wiggled his finger.

Axel released a loud moan of pleasure and pain and clutched the sheets.

"lovely sound." Roxas said as he added another finger.

Axel winced in pain from to second finger and begin bitting his lip.

"Do you want me in you." He asked in a low sweet voice.

"Unn...na.." Was all Axel could say.

"I promise I'll be gentle." He whispered as he moved his fingers in and out.

Roxas moved down to the erect cock under him and licked the tip making Axel moan and arch his back.

And I won't be mean like you." He said before taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Axel bucked his hips up making him gag and since he still had his fingers in Axel's ass he couldn't hold him good. So he swallowed his cock and pushed his finger deeper, after a few minutes Axel came in his mouth and he drunk it all.

"Ready." Roxas asked as he positioned his self at Axel's hole.

He did say anything or even shake his head he just stared. Roxas took that as a yes and when in. Axel winced once he felt Roxas's head.

"Relax Axel." He said as he pushed in fully.

"But it hurts." Axel said through his teeth.

"Don't such a baby, I'm not stopping now I'm already in." He said as he started moving.

He started off slow and easy but started picking up speed and getting rough. Axel Screamed in pleasure as he brushed his prostate. Roxas hit his spot and Axel was ready to release again, he started pleasuring his self.

Roxas knocked his hand away and said "Only I can pleasure you."

He grabbed his cock and started pump with his trust. Shortly after he came, covering his stomach in his cum. Roxas moaned as Axel clenched around his as he came making him cum as well.

Roxas fell on top of Axel breathing heavily.

"Don't try that again." Axel said as he pulled Roxas's hair.

"Just Shut up and let me sleep." He said as he kissed him and laid in the bed.

"Roxy why do you have a bigger bed then Sora?"

"Cause I asked for it and he didn't."

"Oh." He said as he curled up behind Roxas, placed his hand over him and fell asleep.

* * *

_Aww how sweet _

_please review and tell me if you loved it or hated it. Till next time XOXO_


	8. pretty eyes

Lithe conversation

"How'd I get in the room."Sora asked as he laid on his back in bed like a baby.

"I carried you in here." A voice said from the restroom.

"But what about the movie, don't you want to watch it?"

"It's over." Riku said laying next to him.

"Oh, so you wanna talk about something." Sora asked as he laid his head on Riku's chest.

"Sure what's on your mind."

Sora had no idea what to talk about he felt like a spot light was on him now. "Well...umm...I was hoping you had something to talk about."

"Well we could tell scary stories." He said teasing Sora with a devious smirk.

"NO!" Sora yelled hitting Riku on his stomach. "You know I'm hate those."

"Don't be such a scary cat."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not, am not, am not infinity."

"Your such a baby." Riku said placing a hand a on Sora's head.

Sora glared at him, hit him again and said. "Do you want to sleep on the couch."

_'Is he serious.'_ Riku thought as he gazed at Sora.

Sora gazed right back at him, and the exchange of glances went on for what seems like a hellish eternity but was only like a few seconds before the silence was broken.

"Okay lets talk about how cute you are."

"Don't try and butter me up. But just cause it's something to talk about what about me is cute." Sora said hiding his smile.

"Well your hair-"

"What about my hair?"

"I like how wild it is."

"its tamed, not wild"

Riku looked down at Sora "wildly tamed." Sora pouted in simply response.

"And your lips are cute as well."

"How are my lips cute?"

"There cute because they are so soft and kissable."

"Well your lips are cute to Riku."

"Really."

"Yep, I love how full, soft and kissable they are."

"Your eyes are cute to."

"Everyone tells me so."

"that good."

"But no one told me how they are cute."

"Well there cute cause they are." He teased.

"That not good enough."

"Okay they are cute cause they change with your emotions."

"How?"

"When your happy the sparkle. When your mad they start to look evil, and when your sad they look almost empty."

"I've never noticed."

"Maybe cause there your eyes and you can't see them unless you look in a mirror."

Sora got up after he heard that and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Riku went after him shaking his head at how lovingly dense his boyfriend is.

"Riku I don't see it." Sora said staring at himself in the mirror.

"Well don't worry about." He said as he walked up behind him.

"But I wanna see."

Riku kissed him on his neck and pulled him toward the bed. Riku laid his head on the pillow and Sora laid next to him.

"Riku can you cook."

"Yeah, Why?"

"Cause I want you to cook in the morning."

"Okay, What do you want to eat."

"Anythings fine." Was the last thing Sora said before he fell asleep.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but my wi-fi broke_


	9. breakfast and sex

Breakfast and Sex

Riku cooked a lovely breakfast for him and Sora. There were pancakes, French toast, bacon, and eggs. He topped the pancakes with wipe cream and a strawberry once they were on the plate. He sat the plate in front of Sora who was stunned by his boyfriends cooking skills. Sora was delighted with the taste which Riku saw in his eye, also how quickly he ate the food. Once they were finished Riku picked up the plat and placed them in the sink to be washed. Sora came up next to him and help wash and talk about how good his cooking was.

"Wow, Riku that was great." He stated as the sink filled with water.

"Thanks." He said as he turn the water off and begun washing a plate. "It's a pleasure, I love cooking."

"Really, maybe you can cook for me more often." He replied as he dried the plate.

"Maybe you can make dinner for me tonight." Riku said with a smirk as he washed a fork and handed it to Sora.

"I can't cook as good as you." Sora said grabbing the fork.

"Then let me help you" Riku said as he leaned closer to Sora.

"Okay but what should I make." He said oblivious to the fact that Riku was trying to seduce him.

Riku was quite for a while thinking of what he could have Sora make so that he could make it about sex or for-play. Then it hit him like the hand that woke him that morning. "How about a cake."

Sora looked at him as he placed the pan on the counter and answered with a nod.

Once all the dishes were washed and put a way, Sora saw Roxas walk down the stair.

"What's to eat?" He asked bluntly.

"For you nothing." Sora said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Why is that?"

"Cause I didn't cook." He said as he walk towards the room he slept in. "But you can cook for everyone."

Roxas looked at Riku, who was still in the kitchen. "Can't you cook?" He asked.

"Not now, ask Axel." Was all Riku said before going after Sora and closing the door.

Roxas pondered the thought for a moment and walked back to his room to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

_/'')-(''\_

When Sora heard the door close he looked back and saw that Riku was turned on and wondered why. But before he had time to ask he was already lock with Riku's lips, he felt Riku's tongue brush across his lip wanting to enter, but he wouldn't let it. He summoned enough willpower to push Riku back.

"Why the sudden urge? What has you all turned on?"

"That look in your eyes before you left really got me, it was so adorable."

Sora couldn't help his own growing erection as he looked into Riku's green eyes and listened to his sweet words. He felt Riku's soft lips press against his once again, and then he was lifted onto the bed.

"Let me undress you." Riku whispered into Sora ear.

Afraid of what may come out of his mouth, Sora simply nodded weakly.

Riku kissed Sora as he reached his hand up to the hem of the stockings and tugged on them. Sora moaned as Riku brushed his cock. He got the stocking down to his knees before moving to untie the bow around Sora's waist. Once it was off Riku had a bright idea to tie Sora to the head board. He started kissing, the soon to be useless Sora, and wrapped one end of the ribbon around Sora's wrist and looped it through the bars and tied the other.

"What the...Riku what are you doing." He asked tugging on the restraints.

"Don't worry I promise you'll enjoy it." Riku said before kissing him and completely removing the stockings.

He couldn't do much about the dress now, so he had to work around it. He moved down to the last thing stopping him from completing him pleasurable journey. He took it off with no hesitation, his fingers brushed lightly over his member causing him to moan and buck up into the touch.

Riku placed his lips on the head of Sora's cock, that little touch made Sora moan louder. He stuck his tongue out and licked around the the head before taking it into his mouth. Sora bucked his hips up to feel more of his wet mouth. Riku laid his arm over his hips to stop him from gaging him later.

Riku then wrapped his hand around the harden cock and begun pumping it very slowly.

"Riku...please...please faster." Sora begged.

"If I do it fast you wouldn't enjoy it as much." He said as he placed another kiss on the head.

Riku look at Sora as he fought against his restraints, he wrapped his tongue around the head, making Sora arch up.

He wrapped his hand around the cock once again and captured his lips. Not to his surprise Sora bit his lip.

"Thats why your tied up your so bossy. I could just leave you tied up and pleasure myself while you watch."

Sora's only reply was him turning his head, but Riku gave his cock a hard pump which made his head pop back and let him steal a quick kiss. Sora glared at Riku while he wore a large grin. He kissed him and moved his hand faster making Sora moan, he took that chance to stick his tongue in. Sora didn't want to stop the kiss, but he was still mad about being tied up.

Braking the the, Riku moved down to his hips again, wrapping his lips around Sora's throbbing cock. Sora tried his best to push his self deeper in to Riku's mouth but to no avail, Riku was to strong.

"R-Riku." His words slurred, and Riku knew he was about to cum.

He licked up the shaft before completely shallowing his cock. Sora couldn't hold back anymore and came in Riku's mouth. He nearly choked on all the cum in his mouth, but he shallowed it and continued to suck on Sora till he was soft once again.

Once he was soft Riku begun to slowly undress his self. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head which caught Sora's full attention, he watch as Riku's milky skin was revealed. When he looked into Sora's eyes he saw that he was craving for the feel of his skin.

"See something you like." He said gazing at Sora's hungry eyes.

He didn't answer, he just placed his feet on Riku's stomach. Riku rubbed Sora's legs before undoing his own pants and letting them pool around his knees, only thing left where his boxers.

Sora sled his feet down to Riku's cock and brushed over it making him let out a low moan of pleasure. Sora was careful not to be to rough, and at the same time they both where slowly getting harder.

Once Riku saw that he removed his boxer and pants completely and positioned his self at Sora's whole. He leaned in and kissed Sora passionately as he slowly entered him, the pain caused him to bit down on Riku's lip. Once he was all the way in he wait for Sora to adjust to the filling or for him to yell at him, which ever comes first.

The signal for him to move wasn't a nod nor a yell, just him wrapping his legs around Riku's waist. He started moving slowly until a look from Sora made him go faster.

"Riku harder...please" he said as he grabbed his restraints and tugged.

"Since you asked so nicely." Riku said as he grabbed his legs and pushing them to his chest, going in deeper and harder.

Sora moaned loudly and pulled harder trying to touch his self, he could feel his climax again. He wanted more then anything then to touch his self, or for someone to touch him.

"I-Ri-ku I'm...so...clo-se."

Riku couldn't tell the different as if he was fucking him stupid or if he lost the ability to make sentences, but he knew what he was asking. He released one of Sora's legs and wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it with his thrust.

"Wi-Wiku!" yelled Sora as he released his seed and wrapped his leg around his waist.

A few more thrust and Riku spilled his seed inside of Sora then collapsed on top of Sora.

He captured Sora's lips in a sweet kiss as he pulled out, and laid next to him.

/'')(''\

Axel and Roxas burst into the room yell, but the to where to tired to be startled. Roxas ran out but Axel watched till his boyfriend came back and drug him out.

"You can untie me now."

"I'll wait till you are less mad at me for tyeing you up."

"I'm to tired to be mad and besides if I stay tied up like this I'm gonna be even more mad."

Riku looked at him and untied him, Sora kissed him,pulled the covers over them, and curled up next to him.

"We can make the cake after a quick nap."

"Okay."

* * *

_I really hope you all like this chapter and sorry it took so long, please review_


	10. sweets

Sweets

Sora woke and looked around, noticing Riku sleeping peacefully next to him he decided to cuddle up next to him. When he was about to lay down, Riku rolled over and Sora landed on the bed. He was mad to say the least and as a result pushed Riku out of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled when he awoke on the floor. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Because you moved." Sora pouted as he crossed his arms.

Riku crawled up to Sora and hovered over his face. Sora's Blue eyes landed on green ones, Sora begun to move closer to Riku. His lips brushed against his that sent a shiver down both there spines, but before Sora could kiss him he pulled away.

"Come on it's time for your lesson." Riku said, leaving Sora wanting a kiss, and pulled on his pants.

Sora got up and grudgingly stormed out of the room, and the only thing Riku could do was wonder what he did wrong. He walk out of the room and saw Sora sitting in the kitchen.

"Sora, is something wrong." He asked walking in the kitchen. "you seem kinda mad."

"No I'm not mad." He responded in a low voice. "Why should I be."

Riku knew something was wrong, even if Sora wouldn't let him see his eyes. He tried to make eye contact, but Sora turned away. "Sora" He said "I know something is wrong, so tell me whats wrong." He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pull him back towards him.

"It's nothing lets just started cooking." He responded in a low voice.

Riku place I soft kiss on his cheek before releasing him. He walked over to the cabinet to find some cake mix.

"Wait, why are we making a cake?" Sora asked.

"I think Roxas and Axel ate it." He said as he glanced over to where the cake once sat.

Once Sora saw that the cake had been devoured, he shrugged as Riku continued looking. He had found a box of chocolate cake mix, which happened to be his favorite. He brought it over to Sora and sat it on the counter.

"Now read the box and see what you need." He ordered

Sora looked at him, he looked back, they looked at each other till Sora turned away. He read the box and gathered the things he needed. Everything was going great till it came to the blending. Sora dropped the hand-held blender and they both were covered in cake mix.

Riku looked at Sora and saw that his face was covered in cake mix, and so was his hair. He pulled the little teen closer to him and looked down at him with a lustful grin. Sora knew what was to come and struggled against Riku grasp.

"Riku we have to clean this up." He said still struggling to get away.

"It can wait"

He pulled Sora's face up so that they made eye contact and kissed him passionately. Sora had forgot about trying to get away, and leaned into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Riku licked off the cake mix that covered Sora's face. He could feel the heat rise to his face as the tongue caressed his cheek.

"Riku" he moaned out "the mix."

"What of it." He said in between licks.

"We have to get it up."

"Not now."

Riku picked him up and sat him on the counter. His hand working on getting the dress off.

"No what if Rox..."

"He won't, now no more excuses." He pulled the dress over his head and discarded it on the floor.

"But..."

"No buts." He said after a silencing kiss.

He nipped and sucked at Sora's neck making him moan with pleasure, revealing more of his neck to be ravished. He wrapped his arms around Riku, pulling him closer while grinding his harden cock against his bare stomach. Riku reached his hand down and started pumping Sora's needy cock and pumped it.

"Riku." A voice called from the stairs.

Riku Stopped, slowly looking up at the origin of the voice. "Axel."

"I was gonna go and get some cloths from home and wanted to know if you wanted to pick up some as well."

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a little bit."

Axel nodded and walked back to Roxas' room.

"Well while you to are gone, I'm gonna take a shower." He said as he moved off the counter only to be stopped by Riku.

"I'm not leaving just yet, I still wanna finish what we started." He said moving closer.

Objecting, Sora pushed Riku off "No sweets for you." Then he leaped off the counter and dashed into the room.

Riku had to go into the room, his shirt was in there, but he knew Sora would avoid him by any means necessary. So he made a goal to enter garb his shirt and get out. He opened the door and saw Sora face down on the bed. He silently walked up behind him, observing his naked body as it lays motionless on the messy bed. He caressed Sora's back as he laid next to him.

Sora glance over at him and turned away.

"No kiss before I leave?"

"No."

"Why Not?"

"Cause I'm want you to bath me." Sora said hiding his blush from.

Riku was confused he didn't know what Sora wanted, he only knew he wanted a bath. A little voice in his head told him to leave. He looked back at Sora and saw his blue eyes glaring back at him, making him feel awkward, he slowly grabbed his shirt and walk out the door. Axel walked down the stairs with looking as if he did something bad. They walked out the door and into Axel's red Mercedes.

Axel drove to his own house first and then to Riku. On there way back they drove by Sonic and got 4 slushie before returning home.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness I was held up by a hurricane and pure laziness please review...I need them...my life life sucks without them._


	11. Passion

Passion

Axel bemoaned as he pulled his red Mercedes into the driveway. Noticing this action, he asked the question as soon as the car was turned off.

He looked to his left, his eyes looked as if he had did something wrong, before quickly turned away before explaining what happened before they left.

"It was a accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." He said slouching in the car seat.

"well, what happened?" Riku said.

"Well, me and Roxas got into a fight and I sorta pushed him." He admitted in a low voice. He was completely confused on what had happened and how he could make it up to Roxas.

"Did you apologies to him."

"I tried, but he kicked me out his room before I had the chance." he said leaning against the wheel.

"When did all this happen?" he asked only to understand the situation better.

"Like before we left." he replied in a defeated voice.

"Oh! So when you came down the stairs with that look was right after it happened." Riku said staring out the window.

"Yeah...wait, it was that obvious."

"Well yeah, you were looking as if u stomped a cat." Riku said sarcastically. "Maybe I could talk to Roxas for you, and get this all straighted out."

"Yeah I guess, if he don't kill you first that is."

They got out of the car and walked towards the door, they stepped in and noticed that the house was completely quite, both came to the conclusion that they hand fallen asleep.

Axel walked up to Roxas' room to check on him, he was surprised to find him sitting on the bed. When there eye met the Roxas jumped up and started hugging him and apologizing. Axel hugged him back and starting apologizing as well. Riku, who was no longer needed, walked into the room were he and Sora slept. After opening the door he saw his love curled up in the center of the bed with the covers pulled over his naked form, he looked to be sleeping peacefully. Walking over to the bed, he laid next to Sora and begin to drift off.

"Riku." A voice moaned out. He didn't so much as budge when his name was called but quickly shot up once something tickled his ear.

"Go run some water in the tube while I wash the sheets." Sora demanded while pulling the sheets off.

Riku walked into the bathroom and turn the water on, steam rose from the water as it spilled from the faucet. He caught a gleams of a bottle sitting on the counter, the label read passion bubble bath. He opened it and took a whiff, the smell sent his senses wild, he poured it into the tub and bubbles foamed up quickly. Then he thought, _is this bath for me._ He undressed and got in the tub as Sora walked into the bathroom.

"I didn't say the bath was for you."

"But you didn't say it wasn't."

"Touche'." Sora replied as he neared the tube full of water. He stepped into the water and sat in between Riku's legs. He relaxed his head on Riku's chest while breathing in the scent of the bubbles. "I love you Riku."

"I love you to." said as he tightened his hold around Sora's waist.


	12. First Date

First Date

There bath went smoothly with no sex, but tons of for-play. Stretching across the bed, the two took a little well deserved rest and relaxation. They gazed into each others eyes as Sora begun to close the distance between them and placed a soft kiss upon Riku's lips.

"I wanna try it again." Sora said in a low voice.

Riku looked bewildered "do what again?"

"You know" He said blushing form the thought.

"Cooking?" Riku asked still confused as to what was being asked.

"NO!!" Sora yelled. "I mean with my mouth." He said as he buried his face in the mattress.

Riku couldn't believe his ears he was seriously asked to get his dick sucked. "Okay."

Riku sat against the headboard and let Sora do what he wanted to him. He started unbuttoning Riku's pants and pulling them down.

Once it Riku's cock was revealed it was still limp, "Riku get it hard" he winded.

"You get it hard." Was his reply as he waited for Sora's next move.

He was lost, he didn't know what to do, so he acted on impulse. He ran his tongue up the shaft of the cock, he grabbed it and licked the head. He kissed up Riku's body as he slowly pumped his cock, he place a soft kiss on Riku's lips before bitting hard on the plump bottom lip.

"So rough." Riku moaned out.

"You like it."

Sora brought his mouth over Riku's cock and lightly licked it. He continued to pump the cock slowly just to tease him. Riku tried to push his head down, but he knocked his hand away. He took the tip of the harden cock into his mouth and rubbed his tongue over the it making Riku moan in pure bliss. He bucked his hips up to feel more of the moist heat, but accidentally gagged Sora.

"Don't do that again."

"Sorry but I wanted to feel more." He said in his defense.

Sora gave a devilish smile before slowly taking half of Riku's cock into his mouth. He brushed his tongue over the bottom and pulled back, Riku whimpered from the lost of heat around his dick. Sora gave his cock one more like before shallowing it. The door burst open and Riku bust his nut in the back of Sora's throat while moaning loudly.

Riku laid with a look of complete utopia on his face, Sora coughing and glaring at his brother who had barged into his room.

"Ummm...ummm Axel wanted...to..uha.. know it you two...wanted to go out." Roxas said as he quivered under Sora's murderous glare.

"Cough yeah give us a minute."

He crawled over Riku and kissed him before telling him to get up.

"I don't wanna." He said quite childishly.(A/N: it's a word, who knew)

"Come on Riku, it'll be like our first date." He said pouting.

"Your right."

"I am, I mean of course I am."

"We should enjoy this night out."

The two hurried to get dressed, judging each other so that they looked good and so there colors didn't clash. Sora took most of the time checking his self then asking Riku, even if he said he looked great he still changed. Riku decided to pick out Sora's clothes, he saw a pair black of pant of skinny-leg jeans and wanted to see him in them. He found a plain white shirt and a sleeveless vest to wear over it.

Sora looked at it questioningly, but couldn't find anything wrong with it. It was dressy but at the same time not. Riku advised him to tuck his shirt in since it looked better that way. Sora wanted him to wear a black shirt that showed his belly-button, which he loved to see, which wasn't hard since most of Riku's shirts were short and black pants. The walked down stairs and met with the other two as they waited. Roxas wore a red shirt and black, baggy pants. Axel wore a black and red shirt and red skinny-leg jeans.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked as they headed to the door.

"To the Movies." Roxas said full of excitement.

"Okay, but what are we seeing?"

"Saw 5." Roxas said wickedly with a mocking laugh.

"A scary movie, you guys know Sora is easily scared." Riku said cuddling his boyfriend.

Sora's face turned red from being put on the spot like that, and turned once the other two started laughing. He pushed away from Riku and started walking towards the front door.

"Are you coming." He said glancing over his shoulder.

They looked puzzled before walking toward Axel's car.

((Time Skip))

Towards the middle of the movie Sora was latched onto Riku, and squeezed him every time the music got scary.

When the movie ended they went to Red Lobster. Riku, being the spoiled rich kid he is, paid for everyone's meal. Roxas and Sora ate the most out of the for, once they finished there food they started eating Riku's and Axel's.

Driving back, the two brothers slept in the back while there lovers talked in the front.

"What a night." Axel said guiding the car along the street.

"Yep. How many dates have you two been on?" Riku asked glancing back and Sora.

"This is our second, what about you and Sora?"

"This is our First."

"Really, How long have you been dating."

"3 Days."

"Whoa! You two move fast." He said surprised. "When did you two meet?"

"Elementary, He was in the 3th grade and I was in the 4th." He said glancing back once more. "We've been best friends ever since."

Pulling into the driveway, the two sleeping in the back awoke and looked around as if they were lost. Walking into the house, Axel led Roxas up to his room and Riku led Sora to the couch while he put the sheets on the bed. When he finished he brought Sora into the room and stripped him down to his boxer, he undressed as well and laid next to Sora. He placed a kiss on Sora's lips before laying down.

Sora cuddled up to Riku laying his head on his chest "Perfect first date."


	13. So Messed Up

So messed up

They all watched as Roxas and Sora talked to there mother on speaker phone.

"Hello boys." she said as if she had a wonderful day.

"Hi mom." They said in unison.

"I hope you two had a lovely time with." She paused briefly "Your boyfriends."

"Yeah, the best ever!" Sora said proudly.

"Well teddy and I are on our way back, so I'll be home in about 8 hours. I would like the house to be clean before I return, bye."

"Bye mom." They said before hanging up.

"Well it isn't much to clean" Roxas said looking around. "Axel and I can clean the kitchen and you two can clean the living room."

"And once we done here we can clean mom's room and you can clean yours and the bathrooms." Sora included.

Axel and Riku looked at the two they weren't familiar with this being the only child. But they did as they were asked and soon they were done and with 6 hours to spare. With no surprise they were hungry after all the cleaning. Axel and Riku decided to cook a small meal, while Roxas and Sora set the table. Riku made Teriyaki chicken and Axel made rice and string beans. Riku mostly ate the meat and rice, Roxas and Axel ate everything, but Sora couldn't finish his food.

"Sora are you okay?" Riku asked concerned.

"Yeah, why."

"You stopped eating."

"Cause I'm full."

"But.."

"I said I'm full." He yelled in a slightly angry voice.

"Okay" He said as he stood "I'll take your plate."

Once everyone was done Axel and Riku wash the dishes, then watched TV with there lovers. They watched a romance movie, Axel and Roxas started kissing around the middle then took there business else where.

Sora started clinging tighter to Riku and lightly sob, when the part were the to lover had to split up.

"Are you crying Sora." Riku said.

He only shuck his head as a response.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He said bluntly

"Come on, I know something is on your mind" he said rubbing Sora's back "tell me."

"I wanna stay with you." He said in a meek voice.

"We're not gonna brake-up just cause your mom is coming back."

"No, I mean I wanna live with you." He said gripping harder onto his shirt.

Riku was speechless, he wasn't ready for this kind of commitment, he was only in the 10th grade. But he also didn't want to upset Sora anymore then he already was. "Sora one day we will leave together but it's too soon now."

"Why is it too soon, I've known you since 3rd grade doesn't that count for something." He said with tears running down his cheek. "I know so much about you. I know that you like to watch the sunset over the ocean, your favorite past time is napping and your favorite fruit is pineapple." he buried his face into Riku chest and cried.

"Its because we're still in school."

"So I'll drop out and buy a apartment so we can leave together and find a job to keep it."

"SORA!!!" Riku yelled. Sora looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Finish school."

"But...Ri"

"No buts, all we can till we get out is go on date and make out." he said hugging Sora.

"Okay Riku then make love to me right now."

"But"

"No Buts, who knows when we can again."

"Okay lets go." He said kissing Sora softly.

Sora jumped up pulling Riku up with him, he kissed him while walking toward the room and unbuttoning his pants. They entered the room and Sora pushed Riku onto the bed attacking his neck. He slide his hand under his shirt and swirled his thumb around his belly-button while kissing and sucking on his neck. He straddled Riku's hips and slide his shirt up and started sucking on his nipple.

He sat up, took his shirt off then demanded Riku to do the same. After he took his shirt off he unbuttoned Sora's pants, slide his hand into the back and squeezed his ass. He pushed one hand deeper and let his middle finger circle around Sora's hole, making him moan for more. He flipped him onto his back and removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He then attacked his neck and collarbone sucking and nipping at the smooth flesh.

"Rikuuuu." Sora cooed as he slipped his hand down to his own dick and begun to pump it. He moved to kiss the mouth that made the beautiful sound. The kiss was slow and passionate, Sora broke the kiss which left Riku disappointed.

"Riku I love you." He said looking into his green eyes.

"I love you to Sora." He said giving him a soft kiss, "Suck" he said as he held 2 fingers against his lips.

Sora took the fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue over each one and sucking hard. He gave one final lick as Riku pulled them out. He pushed one finger in then added the seconded make Sora moan in pleasure and pain.

Riku moved down to Sora's hips and took his hard cock into his mouth and slowly sucked. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked on it. Licking up and down the shaft and sucking on the side of it.

He took Sora's entire cock into his mouth repeatedly, making him moan before he came down his throat. Although Sora had came he didn't stop the motion of his finger going in and out of Sora's ass. He pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go, till he found a spot that made him arch his back and scream his name and pulled his hair. Sora cock was once again erect, he started sucking and every few pushes he would hit that spot inside Sora. After awhile Sora came screaming Riku's name and arch up before falling limp onto the bed.

It took Sora a while to catch his breath, but once he did he flipped Riku on to his back and slowly took his pants off. He stole a kiss and then started kissing down his chest and stomach, he kissed and swirled his tongue around his belly-button before giving his full attention to Riku's cock. He licked around the head and up the shaft before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked hard and would roll his tongue over the head for a while, then deep-throating the whole thing. Riku released in Sora's mouth, he licked and sucked till he was hard again. He straddled Riku and eased his self down onto his cock, he sat for a while and then begun to move. He stopped suddenly and reached into the nightstand draw and pulled out his mom's friend Vibrent.

He lubed it up when Riku played with his cock(1). He started moving once again and slowly pushed Vibrent into Riku and turned it on.

"What the AHHH!" His shock soon turned to pleasure when the vibrator found a certain spot inside.

Sora continued riding Riku as the vibrator moved around inside him. Riku grabbed Sora's Cock and started pumping it with the rhythm Sora was moving.

"Rikee!!!" Sora moaned as his seed covered Riku's stomach, but it wasn't long before Riku spilled his seed inside of Sora while moaning his name.

Sora pulled the vibrator out and sat it on the nightstand before laying on Riku's chest while his cock was still inside him.

"I love you Riku."

"I know, I love you two, but we're not done making love yet." Riku rolled over and now Sora was on his back.

He Pulled out and grabbed the vibrator and pushed it in Sora and turned it on. Sora moaned as the vibration hit his sweet spot. He pushed it deeper till it hit his sweet spot and vibrated against it.

"SHIT....RIKUUU....FUUUCK." was all that he could say at that point.

The look on his face was so mesmerizing to Riku, he started moving the vibrator back and forward hitting the spot almost every time. He leaned forward and gave a passionate kiss, but Sora broke it when he came Screaming his name. Riku pulled it out and let it vibrate against his hole.

"Riku..fuck me." Sora said between breaths.

"Say please." He teased.

"No." He pushed the head of the vibrator in and back out.

"What was that." He mocked.

"P-PLEASE!" He yelled.

He put the vibrator on the nightstand and placed the tip of his erect cock at Sora's hole. "Now how would you like to be fucked, rough or soft."

"Rough."

"What." He teased again as he brushed his head over Sora's whole.

"Rough please."

"Okay." He said before slamming hard into Sora hitting that spot. He repeated it slowly and hit the spot every time.

"Riku..f-faster..please" he moaned out.

He slammed into him faster and could fell that Sora was about to come again. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it. Sora came and moan his name loud and he followed quickly.

He collapsed on top of him breathing heavily as Sora wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Riku."

"Yes Sora"

"I love you."

"I love you to Sora."

* * *

Riku was playing with Sora's cock not his own

-

-

-

-

-

-

please review and tell me if it turned you on.


	14. wake up call

Wake up call

Riku woke to a sleeping Sora curled up next to him; he couldn't help but look in awe at his beautiful sleeping boyfriend. He slowly got up, careful not to wake him of his peaceful sleep. He got dressed and walked into the living room, he noticed Axel, Roxas, and Roxas's mother sitting. The two boys looked at Riku fearfully; he started to back up but it was too late, pair of blue eyes was on him.

"Ummm, hi" was all Riku could say.

"Where is my son?" she said angrily glaring at him.

"In the room, sleeping."

"Why is he sleeping in the middle of the day?" She questioned mellow.

"Cause he's tired." Riku replied in a damn-you-stupid tone.

"So you thought you would sleep with him," she said getting closer to him "naked!" she yelled

"Well, yeah." He said scratching his head

"Bitch" she yelled giving Riku a strong back hand.

Riku brought his hand up to his burning cheek as he glared at the woman who slapped him, her heels making her eye level with him. He was about to say some things but Sora walked out of the room covered in only pants.

"What are you doing?" he said in a low growl.

"Shut your damn mouth." She yelled "what were you two, no you four doing while I was gone."

"What do you think; you left us here with things used during sex." Sora said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You little whore!" She walked over to him and gave him a strong one.

Sora glared at her and gave her two back hands, making her stumble backwards. Sora was coming in for another but was cut off by Riku.

"Bitch!" was heard before a loud slap and thump.

When Riku turned around he saw Axel holding Roxas and their mother lying on the ground.

"All you fucking fags get the fuck out of my house." She said as she wiped blood off her chin.

Sora and Roxas jerked out of the hold they were in and walked up stairs to their rooms. Riku grabbed his bag and walked up to Sora's room, and Axel to Roxas's.

"Where are you gonna go?" Riku asked sitting on the bed.

"I'll go to my father's."

"But he's in Nara, that's on the other side of the world!"

"It's the only place I have; I have no family in Houston."

"Stay with me."

"I thought you didn't want to live together?"

"That was when you had no place to go."

"But how can I, I can't pay rent or anything."

"Once your birthday comes we can get a job together." Riku said as he embraced Sora.

Sora buried his face in Riku's chests and lightly cried while holding tightly to his love.

"Riku…..can you help me pack?" Sora asked wiping his face.

"Of course I will." He said as he released Sora and walked over to Sora's closet.

Riku gathered the cloths out of the closet and Sora got the ones for the dresser and stuffed them into the suitcase. Sora grabbed his shoes from under his bed and stuffed them into another bag.

"Riku do you think I was wrong?"

"Wrong for what?" He said as he neatly folded Sora's shirts and pants.

"For hitting her."

"Well you kinda was, but also wasn't, no you was." Riku said still focused of the folding at hand to notice the daggers being shot at him.

"Oh, so you are siding with her now!"

"Whaaaat?" Riku said looking up dumfounded.

Looking at Riku's face Sora burst into laughter. After packing and walking down the stairs where Sora's mother sat, she glared at them as they passed.


	15. Chapter 15

Wake up call

Riku woke to a sleeping Sora curled up next to him; he couldn't help but look in awe at his beautiful sleeping boyfriend. He slowly got up, careful not to wake him of his peaceful sleep. He got dressed and walked into the living room, he noticed Axel, Roxas, and Roxas's mother sitting. The two boys looked at Riku fearfully; he started to back up but it was too late, pair of blue eyes was on him.

"Ummm, hi" was all Riku could say.

"Where is my son?" she said angrily glaring at him.

"In the room, sleeping."

"Why is he sleeping in the middle of the day?" She questioned mellow.

"Cause he's tired." Riku replied in a damn-you-stupid tone.

"So you thought you would sleep with him," she said getting closer to him "naked!" she yelled

"Well, yeah." He said scratching his head

"Bitch" she yelled giving Riku a strong back hand.

Riku brought his hand up to his burning cheek as he glared at the woman who slapped him, her heels making her eye level with him. He was about to say some things but Sora walked out of the room covered in only pants.

"What are you doing?" he said in a low growl.

"Shut your damn mouth." She yelled "what were you two, no you four doing while I was gone."

"What do you think; you left us here with things used during sex." Sora said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You little whore!" She walked over to him and gave him a strong one.

Sora glared at her and gave her two back hands, making her stumble backwards. Sora was coming in for another but was cut off by Riku.

"Bitch!" was heard before a loud slap and thump.

When Riku turned around he saw Axel holding Roxas and their mother lying on the ground.

"All you fucking fags get the fuck out of my house." She said as she wiped blood off her chin.

Sora and Roxas jerked out of the hold they were in and walked up stairs to their rooms. Riku grabbed his bag and walked up to Sora's room, and Axel to Roxas's.

"Where are you gonna go?" Riku asked sitting on the bed.

"I'll go to my father's."

"But he's in Nara, that's on the other side of the world!"

"It's the only place I have; I have no family in Houston."

"Stay with me."

"I thought you didn't want to live together?"

"That was when you had no place to go."

"But how can I, I can't pay rent or anything."

"Once your birthday comes we can get a job together." Riku said as he embraced Sora.

Sora buried his face in Riku's chests and lightly cried while holding tightly to his love.

"Riku…..can you help me pack?" Sora asked wiping his face.

"Of course I will." He said as he released Sora and walked over to Sora's closet.

Riku gathered the cloths out of the closet and Sora got the ones for the dresser and stuffed them into the suitcase. Sora grabbed his shoes from under his bed and stuffed them into another bag.

"Riku do you think I was wrong?"

"Wrong for what?" He said as he neatly folded Sora's shirts and pants.

"For hitting her."

"Well you kinda was, but also wasn't, no you was." Riku said still focused of the folding at hand to notice the daggers being shot at him.

"Oh, so you are siding with her now!"

"Whaaaat?" Riku said looking up dumfounded.

Looking at Riku's face Sora burst into laughter. After packing and walking down the stairs where Sora's mother sat, she glared at them as they passed.


	16. The Move

The Move

Axel pulled up to Riku's house, and everyone noticed two moving trucks and things being relocated. Riku and Sora got out of the car and walked into the house, Riku noticed his mother's head sitting on the sofa by the smashed flat screen T.V.

"Mom, you do know people are taking our stuff right." Riku said as he stood next to her.

"Oh! Riku your home." She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well I have good news and bad news."

"The bad news is that the T.V broke, but what's the good news."

"No, the bad news is that your father was cheating, and the good news is that we're moving." She said with a Smile plastered on her face.

"What! How is that good news?" Riku yelled.

"Well because, Oh, Sora you're here." She said gazing at Sora. "Sorry you can't stay we are moving, but you can visit anytime."

"He's moving with us."

"What do you mean Riku?"

"He was kicked out!" Riku yelled.

"For what?" She yelled back.

"She saw us on the bed." He said in a low voice.

"Riku….." Sora said Grabbing his boyfriends arm.

"Tell me Riku!"She yells as she slapped Sora's hand away.

Sora looked at his hand, and then looked at Riku's mom then back at his hand before Riku moved infront of him.

"When she saw us we were sleeping." Riku answered in a mellow tone.

"Together." She said making her eyes big.

"Nude." Riku said smiling.

"Well since we're all coming out the closet, I guess I don't have to lie about the late night at work." She said scratching her head.

"What of the 'late nights'" Riku said questioningly?

"I be with my girl Larxene."

A gasp was heard from Sora as he watched the events play in front of him.

"Do I get to meet her" Riku asked interested in what his mother was saying.

"Yes you do, that's who we will be staying with."

"Awesomeness!" Sora said standing beside Riku.

"Yes now let's go before your father returns." She said as she rushed them into the car.


	17. Larxene

Larxene

Riding on a long path leading to a large house, the path was sided by bushes. The car came to a stop and everyone got out, Riku and Sora gazed at the doors they had to walk through.

"Mom she lives here?" Riku asked looking at the house once again.

"Yep, Sora we didn't know you were coming so you'll be sleeping with Riku, I'm sure that's no problem for you." She said smiling at him.

"No problem at all."

Approaching the doors, they slowly opened revealing a slim woman with blonde hair and dark green eyes. She welcomed them in and looked at Sora questioningly.

"Well this is Larxene, Larxene this is my son Riku and his boyfriend Sora."

She looked at Riku, then at Sora, then turned around "Well let me show you where you'll be sleeping" she said walking down the hall.

Walking up the stairs Sora noticed a picture of Larxene and Axel on the wall, "Ms Larxene this picture."

"Oh, so modest, just call me Larxene."

"Okay, but this picture of you and Axel, how do you know him."

"He's my step-brother, do you know him yourself." She said walking over to the picture.

"Yeah, he's my bothers boyfriend."

Larxene was taken aback by this news; she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry if this is bad news for you, I thought you knew."

"No, it okay he doesn't know about me ether."

"Do you want him to know now that you know?" Sora said gazing up at her.

She thought about it for a while before saying yes.

"Okay!"

"But I think I'll tell him."

They continued to walk up the stairs and then turned down a long hallway that went two different ways. They walked past two rooms before stopping.

"This is you room Riku, and it also has its own bath."

Riku stepped into the room and looked around. It was painted in white with sliver curtains covering the windows. There was a queen sized bed under the window with a mesh veal covering it.

"Sora you will have to sleep here until you room is ready; I hope that won't be a problem for you." Larxene said grinning.

"No problem."

"Good, the next room like this is all the way at the end of the other hallway."

Sora stepped into the hallway and looked down the hall; the hall seemed to go on forever.

"That is a problem." Sora said walking back into the room.

"Good less to prepare. Dinner is at 8, and I cooked."Larxene said chuckling and walking off.

"Can she cook?" Riku asked looking at his mother for an answer

She looked at him with sad eyes as she said no in a low tone. She turned to the door right as Larxene pop around the corner.

"I'm inviting also inviting Axel." She said before grabbing her loves hand and finally leaving.

_Yeah!!!!! Please review_


	18. Dinner

Dinner

Riku and Sora stayed in their new room putting their clothes away. Sora hung both their clothes in the large walking closet they had, as Riku put other thing in the dressers they had. The room was quite, no talk between the two, until the door swung open to a very happy Larxene.

"Gosh! Can you knock?" Riku said still putting away cloths.

"No, it's my house." Larxene said as she scanned the room "where is Sora?"

"In the closet." Riku said looking toward the double doors leading toward the closet.

She walked over toward the door then turned to face Riku, "is he lost?"

Riku walk into the closet and looked around, and then he started walking deeper in. He looked to the left and saw another path but say no Sora.

"How do you get lost in a closet?"

Larxene walked in behind him and looked around, "maybe he's in the other part."

"Other part?" Riku asked as he followed behind her.

They came up to a shelf and she begun to pull it toward her. Sora was there putting their shoes there, he didn't hear them come in due to his I-pod.

"Well you to have one hour before dinner so start getting ready, and Axel is coming and he's bringing a friend."

"Okay we'll start taking a shower as soon as you leave." Riku said with a smile.

She looked at Riku before catching onto the hint and started walking out.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and lightly kissed his neck. "Why didn't you ask her how to get to the kitchen?" Sora said turning around.

"No, well follow your nose."

Sora looked at his boyfriend that just made a stupid comment, "you're lucky I love you."

"I know, let's go take a shower." Riku said hugging Sora tighter.

They made their way out of the large closet and across the room and into the bathroom. Both stopped and looked around the large bathroom. The tile floor spread from the marble top sink to the walk-in/sit-down shower; from the isolated toilet to the Jacuzzi tub.

"Like, wow! She lives big; I wonder what her room looks like." Sora said as he walked out to the middle of the bathroom.

"Well come on, let's take a shower." Riku said walking toward the shower, slowly taking off his clothes

_Let's skip that_

It was now 7:30 and they needed time to find their way to the kitchen and time to explore the house. They walked into the living room and saw a black sofa in-between two white chairs. A glass table sitting on a plush rug, which covered a hard-wood floor, and a 52 inch flat-screen TV hooked up to a bunch of audio equipment.

"I wonder how it all works." Sora said reaching for one of the many remotes sitting on the table only to have his hand slapped away by Riku.

"Come on we still have more to explore." Riku said walking off, Sora pouted but followed quickly.

The two walked into a room that lead to a hall which turned out to be the entrance hall they walked through when they got there. They retraced there step back to their room to brown double doors. They walked into the room and thought it to be Larxene's room; it was large and painted a cerulean color with a large bed in the center. Six windows reached from the roof to the floor, covered by long white curtains. One wall held black cases which held all sorts of throwing knifes and swords. Looking at Sora, Riku saw a sparkle in his lover's eyes as he gazed at the cases on the wall. He never knew Sora liked knifes and he didn't want him to resort to using them o him.

"Sora let go before she comes here." He said tugging Sora's hand.

"Why would she need to come here?" Sora asked and protested at once.

A hand dropped on both their shoulders, "because I need to change, I should be asking you why you are here."

Riku was frozen with fear but Sora seemed more lax about it. Both turned to face the green-eyed lady who glared harshly at them.

"We got lost." Sora said looking into green orbs.

Riku was stilled frozen with fear which showed clearly on his face, but she still looked at Sora cool face. At that moment Riku envied Sora for his cool expression in trouble, it might be due to the way he misbehaves in school. Sora was after all the naught one of him and his brother in every since of the word (1).

"Oh well wait here while I get dressed and we can all go together." She said as she walked in to her room before closing and locking it.

"Riku." He said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah" Riku replied standing next to him.

"What do you think about this house?"

"It's big."

"Well, yeah but like if we get lost, what do you think will happen."

"You'll freak out and start screaming." He said laughing to his self.

"Well at least I didn't freeze when Larxene caught us." Sora retorted bitterly.

"Well excuse me for being scared Mister 'I hate scary movies cause I'm easily scared'."

"Well I never!"

"I bet you haven't and further more-"but before Riku could finish he was thrown on the ground and straddled.

Two blue orbs looked at him filled with anger which made him think twice before continuing with what he was going to say. Larxene opened her door and saw the two on the floor and they must have not noticed her because nether moved.

"Come not in front of my room you don't!" She yelled.

Both stood promptly on her known appearance and followed her toward the dining area. Her heels were loud as she walked calmly through the halls. The black dress she wore matched perfectly with the read veal covering her shoulders.

When they got to the dining area they noticed that Axel was already there, but the person he brought wasn't Roxas. Sora glared at the pale, blond, unknown girl even when he sat across from her.

After every one ate light conversation was shared at the table and the girl Sora knew nothing of was given a name, her name was Namine. She glanced up at Sora and smiled, her smile reminded him of Kairi in a way. After a while the party moved into the living room as everyone watched TV. Larxene and Destiny (Riku's mom) were sitting on the couch; Axel and Sora were in the two chairs and Namine and Riku were on the floor. As everyone watched the TV Sora watched Namine as if she was a mystery movie. He watched and watched till he saw her move closer to Riku. He thought it was his imagination so he let it slide, but she did it again and this time he got up and sat next to Riku and laid his head on him.

"Do you have a problem or something?" she said as she jumped up in front of the TV and glared at Sora.

Sora stood up and confronted her "Yeah bitch my problem is you" he said pointing at her. "I saw yo bitch ass trying to push up on my man."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know he was yo man cause you damn show wasn't making it seem that way." She said as she pushed Sora by his head.

When Sora caught his balance he punched Namine in her eye, she fell back and hit the ground hard, if the punch didn't knock her out the fall did. Larxene laughed at the action, Riku pulled Sora away from the girl, Axel pick up said girl and Destiny just watched.

"Well Axel I guess this is the right time to tell you." Larxene said calming down "I'm a lesbian and I know about Roxas."

Axel's eyes grew wide with shook, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"Yeah, how about you two stay here for tonight." She said watching Axel's shocked expression

"But what about Sora?"

"He doesn't know his way around plus he's on punishment."

"Since when?" Sora said butting in.

"Since now" Both Larxene and Riku said in unison.

"That's bunk" Sora said pouting cutely which earned him a kiss from Riku. "Can I get another?" He asked moving closer to Riku's lips.

"No, you're on punishment now."

Sora pouted and stormed off toward the room he and Riku currently occupied.

____________________________________________________________________________

_1) Bad and also freaky_

Hope you all liked it and sorry for the wait.

Reviews are needed


	19. Round two

Round two

Sora woke wrapped in Riku's arms; it was early since the room was so bright. He moved carefully out of the bed so he wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty, as he crept into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and spiked his hair in its usual style. He walked out of the room and headed toward the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons. He settled his self on the couch and flipped on the TV.

Then a thought crossed his mind _'I'm on punishment can I watch TV'_. But as quick as the thought came it was gone once the cartoons were on.

Sora was too deep in the cartoons to notice that someone was watching his till they came and sat next to him. He looked into green orbs covered by strands of silver hair, and soft full lips curved into a wicked grin. Moving to steal a kiss, he was rejected by a hand that covered his face as the grin widened across the others lips.

"You're still on punishment." Riku said still grinning.

"So, who's gonna know." Sora replied moving Riku's hand from his face.

"You and I will."

"Exactly, I don't see why we shouldn't." he said inching closer like a cat about to pounce.

"Although you have a point I'm still not allowing it" said Riku getting up.

Sora sighed loudly as he fell upon the couch as he starched out.

"How about I make breakfast again!" Riku said trying to cheer Sora up.

"Do we get to have sex like last time?" Sora asked looking cutely up at Riku.

"Maybe, if you behave yourself today." He said covering his wicked grin.

"And just how would I do that?" He asked getting kind of annoyed.

"Well you could be nice." A look of surprise overtook Sora's face as he heard the words slip through Riku's beautiful lips. "And you can wash the dishes once we are done eating."

"Do I get any motivation for doing all this?"

Riku walked over to Sora showing his grin to its fullest, he grabbed Sora's hand and placed it on his dick. Sora's eyes grew wide as he ran his hand along Riku's hard cock.

"Here's your motivation," he said as his lust filled eyes met blue orbs "so I guess I'll get started."

xXRiSoXx

Sora lay back on the couch watching TV as his hand slowly started to drift south, as it came to his cock he slowly moved it back and forward. Axel watch Sora from a distance as his own penis started to become erect. Axel didn't want to become involved but the look of satisfaction was tempting his to go to Sora. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, but a small moan was heard from said boy on the couch. Axel turned and dashed toward the bathroom; his erection was becoming a problem and had to be solved. He closed and locked the door behind him; he dropped his pants and sat against the tub. His hard dick stood straight up as he wrapped his hand around it and slowly started pumping it. Waves of pleasure were sent through his body as his hand moved up and down his cock; small moans escaped his mouth as his eyes slid shut. His other hand slid over his smooth stomach as the other tended to his cock, he started thing of Sora's expression on the couch.

He could feel his climax as his hand started speeding up, his moans grew louder and his toes started to curl. A thought of Roxas reaching his own climax popped into his head, as the pressure continued to build. His limit was reached; he tried to bit back a moan which came out in a broke up breath as his seed coated his stomach and hand.

xXRiSoXx

Sora was still moving his hand over his hard cock as the thought of Riku flooded his mind, he slipped his hand into his pants and begun to pump his own hardened cock. Small moans escaped his mouth as the strokes became more vigorous. A hand started caressing his arm before pulling it from his pants making his eyes snap open.

"Naughty Sora," a voice said "go tell Axel and Namine to come down."

Sora moved as if he was being pulled and dashed up the stairs, he ran in to Axel as he was exiting the bathroom causing them both to fall.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Sora said as he sat on top of Axel with one leg on each side of his hips. "Riku made breakfast, can you go get Namine."

He nodded but didn't move as Sora looked at him dumbfounded.

"Are you going?" Sora asked

Axel didn't say anything he just bucked his hips up into Sora's backside. Sora moaned at the feeling before rolling off of his brother's boyfriend and dashing back down the stairs. Axel got up and walked toward the room he and Namine slept in.

"Axel is that you." A small voice called out.

"Yeah it's me, breakfast is ready so I came to get you Namine."

She walked toward Axel as he stood by the door, the black ring around here eye was nothing that could be over looked nor how big it was. They walked to the kitchen and the first thing Namine saw was Sora standing next to Riku.

"So, what's to eat?" Axel asked loudly.

Riku served everyone their plates and they ate joyfully. Sora devoured his food as he always does, but to everyone's surprises Namine did as well.

"Looks like you got some competition Sora." Said Riku smiling cutely at his content love.

Blah blah blah

After Sora washed the dishes and Larxene woke looking for a meal that was there, Riku hooked his PS3 up at Sora's request. He played need for seed happily until Namine challenged him to a race. He lost 3 times before he gave up and gave a stupid reason to why he lost.

She beat him at every game they played although he did come close to winning in sonic unleashed.

"Well we should be leaving now, Roxas is probably getting worried since we didn't come home last night."

Sora's eyes grew wide at the bit of information, "She lives with you."

"Yeah, she's my friend." Axel said grinning and scratching his head.

"Well, since we might meet again I feel I should say sorry for your eye." Sora said as he looked at the floor.

"No, it's okay your brother cussed me out when I tried to get with him."

"Yeah but he didn't hit you, I did." He replied feeling worst then he did before.

"Like I said, it's okay." She said reassuring him.

"Okay, put some ice on it to reduce the swelling."

"Okay, bye Sora see you next time." She said waving.

Okay everyone here's the next chapter hope you like it.

Love the reviews and I love to get them so keep it up.


	20. Dearly Deloved

Dearly Beloved

(Self title yay!)

"Riku it's been 3 weeks and still no sex" Sora wined to his boyfriend "I don't know how much longer I can be good."

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right time." Riku said smirking devilishly.

"Right time for what, how is now not the right time." He said as he laid across the bed.

"There are better times then now you just wait and see." Riku said as he laid down next to Sora on their bed.

"How very romantic of you." Sora said as he grabbed his cell off the night stand "I'm gonna text Roxas."

"Why?" Riku asked as he flipped onto his back.

"Because I wanna know what he's up too." He said as he typed on his envy.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to my mother I'll be back."

Riku walked into the living room and saw that it was empty his next thought was to go to their room , but the thought of hearing his mom getting some dike dick from Larxene was mind bottling. He shook the thought out of his head, he had to go he drivers license must have come in the mail by now. As he neared their door, both, his mom and Larxene, coming out of the room dressed to kill (1).

"Oh Riku Larxene and I are going out, Sora is in charge till we get back.

"Has my license came and why is he in charge."

"Yes but it's at your dads and because Laxene said so." She said as she continued her walk.

He watch as they walked down the hall, then a thought popped into his head. _'The time is right'_ he had already bought the lube and condoms when he was still at his old house and put them in the closet so Sora wouldn't find them. As soon as his Mom and Larxene were gone he ran back to his room and went toward the closet. Then something dawned on him, the shower was running.

He walked to the bathroom door and slowly opened it as he took off his clothes as he approached the shower. He saw his love through the steam; his usually spiky hair was now straight like his own. The hot water ran down Sora's body turning his skin red at the touch.

Riku stepped closer to Sora, cringing at sting of the water, and pulled him in to a tight embrace. "We're home alone Sora." Riku informed him before placing a kiss on his neck.

"Is this what you mean by the right time?" Sora said as he tilted his head allowing Riku to ravish his neck even more.

Riku's only responds was him turning Sora around into a deep kiss. The kiss was gentle but very passionate, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and Riku wrapped his around his waist. Riku brushed his tongue over Sora's lip, begging for entrance, which he gladly granted. He eased his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of the warm moist cavern. He started sucking on the smooth wet flesh that entered his mouth. Riku was surprised at his lover's action, he had never felt anything like it and it was the first time Sora did it. Sora stopped shortly after, causing Riku to die a little on the inside (2).

Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair, "since your clean now you wanna help me get clean to."

Sora eagerly grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with the soap; he rubbed the towel across Riku's chest and down his stomach. He looked into light green eyes as his hand went lower, he covered Riku's entire body in soap not missing a spot. Riku stepped under the water so to wash the soap off. Sora watched as the soap ran down his body leaving red flesh behind.

"All clean," he said as he turned the water off and turned to face his love.

"You didn't wash your hair." Sora replied with only naughty thoughts in mind.

Riku turned and turned the water back and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezed some into his hand and started lathering his hair. He tilted his head back and let the water was the shampoo out of his hair.

Sora steeped in front of him and placed a kiss on his chest as he wrapped his hands around his lover's waist, "Riku I want you to make love to me now!" he said as he gazed up at his love as he gazed back, shocked at what he heard.

Reaching to turn the water off, Riku felt Sora's erection pressing against his leg. Once the water was off they dried each other off and headed for the bedroom.

xXxXxSoRixXxXx

Riku laid Sora on the bed while kissing lightly on Sora's lips. Sora reached up and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, bring him in to a tight embrace, Deeping the kiss. Sora then brushed his tongue across Riku's lip, begging for him to open. Sora's request was granted, as he plunged his tongue into Riku's waiting mouth; which he welcomed by brushing his tongue against Sora's. A wave of pleasure was sent down his spine as soon as their tongues met. The touch made Sora want more, feeling the urge his lover had, Riku backed away. Sora latched onto his hair to stop his movement. He looked at Sora with loving eyes before kissing down his body to his hard cock. He flicked his tongue over the slit making Sora buck up. He pushed his arms under Sora's legs and laid them over Sora's waist to hold him down. He took the head into his mouth and brushed his tongue over it, making Sora moan. Riku pulled back and the last thing to leave was his tongue with one last lick at it.

"Riku……please……don't stop." Sora said trying to catch his breath.

He looked at Sora before dragging his tongue up the shaft, rolling it around the head, and taking it all the way in. Sora was coming close to his climax, Riku could tell, he arced his back and grabbed the sheets. "Riku I'm gonna…." but before he could finish he shoot his seed hard into Riku's mouth. But Riku didn't stop he drunk it and suck Sora till he was soft.

He pressed two fingers to Sora's lips, and he started sucking them. He pulled them out and pushed one it Sora, then the other and started stretching him and pleasuring him at the same time.

"Ah Riku" Sora moaned "Fuck me now."

He saw the Sora was getting hard again and he was ready to fuck him. He took his finger out and pushed the head of his cock in. A low moan escaped both their lips before his pushed all the way in. Riku waited for Sora to tell him when to move, when he did he started of slow before speeding up. He pulled all the way out and pushed back in repeatedly before he flipped Sora onto his stomach. Sora was now on his hand and knees and Riku was angling his self for entrance. Another moan escaped Sora's mouth and he was being pushed into.

After sometime Riku could feel his own climax being reached, he reached around and grabbed Sora's cock and started pumping it with his thrust. Sora came first, spilling his seed on the sheets and Riku spilled his in Sora.

Both fell on the bed, curled with each other, not even bothering to cover up.

"Riku I'm sleepy now."

"Go to sleep we'll shower in the morning." Riku said running his fingers through Sora's hair.

"Ok night."

"Goodnight"

dressed sexy

didn't want it to stop

Sorry for the lateness hope you all like it, please review.


End file.
